The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program.
In recent years, a technology has been known that combines various objects with an image obtained by capturing (hereinafter, also referred to as “captured image”). Various objects may be combined with a captured image, and, for example, in the case where an image of a subject (such as a person or an animal) is captured, an image of a thing that the subject has on (such as clothes or a bag) may be combined with the captured image as the object. Various technologies are disclosed as the technology for combining an object with a captured image.
For example, a technology for combining an image of clothes with an image of a person is disclosed (for example, see JP 2005-136841A). By looking at a combined image obtained by combining an image of clothes with an image of a person, a user can select clothes knowing how the user would look when the user wears the clothes, even if the user does not actually try on the clothes in a shop.
On the other hand, in addition to the technology for combining an object with a captured image, there is also a technology for modifying a captured image itself. As an example of the technology for modifying a captured image itself, there is given a technology called Diminished Reality. According to the technology, when an object shown in the captured image is specified by a user, the specified object is erased from the captured image.